Payback
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline put a man away and thought that he would be in prison for the next two decades. Instead, the man - better known as Klaus Mikaelson - is now free and wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am back with a new fic! I am seriously working on more than I can handle… Oh boy!

I would like to thank Emily for proofreading this chapter and I would like to thank Guilia for the lovely cover that she is currently making for me.

Payback

Caroline put a man away and thought that he would be in prison for the next two decades. Instead, the man is now free and wants revenge.

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline Forbes sat at her desk at the precinct with nothing to do.

It was almost Christmas, but for some reason she just wasn't feeling the holiday spirit.

Sighing, she stood up and decided that it was time to go home.

Caroline was a part of the NYPD.

As she left the precinct, she waved goodbye at her friends Bonnie and Matt.

"Care, are you leaving already?" Jesse, Caroline's boyfriend asked.

"Yeah... I have a bit of a headache and I just really want to fall into bed and sleep."

"Oh... Do you want me to come along?" Jesse asked her.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll call you later, alright Jess?"

"Yeah, of course." He smiled as he leaned into her and planted a kiss on her lips.

Jesse was the one that worked in the forensics lab. He was tall and had bright hazel eyes. He was tanned and he had a kind smile.

The blonde pulled away and smiled at him before she told her coworkers goodbye.

As Caroline left the precinct, she looked at the snow that paved the City streets.

Smiling at the sight before her, she walked over to her Infiniti.

As she drove off, she turned on the radio.

Once inside her home, she decided that she needed a bath.

The police officer got ready for her bath by lighting a scented candle. For the past couple of days, she has been feeling as if something bad was coming her way. She turned on the warm water and once the bathtub was full, she put in her lavender scented soap. The last thing that she did before settling into the bathtub was putting on the classical music.

Settling into the bathtub, she moaned as the warm water made contact with her body. Her muscles were sore and she hasn't been able to relax for some time because of the constant crime in New York.

Caroline shut her eyes and a small smile graced her lips. She felt at ease, finally. Even as a child, taking a bath always calmed her. She was now twenty six years old with bills to pay.

She was brought out of her bliss when she heard her cell phone ring.

Without opening her eyes, she answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Did you miss me, love?" The accented voice said from the other end of the line.

Her eyes shot open at the voice and she inhaled a sharp breath.

"I take it from your speechlessness that you did." He smirked.

"You're supposed to be in prison." She spat.

"Supposed to be, being the keyword." The man chuckled.

"How are you out?" The blonde asked, feeling her tension rise as the seconds ticked by.

"Sucking up to the judges and being on my best behavior had a part in my freeing, but enough with the small talk... I'm out and I'm coming for you, Forbes." He said before clicking off.

Caroline placed the phone to the side with wide eyes. She felt numb all around.

Niklaus Mikaelson was out and he was coming for her.

After her phone call with him, she didn't feel like relaxing. The truth was that she was freaking out.

Caroline was only twenty when she put him away. She was interning at the precinct that she currently worked in when they got in a call that a drug dealer that killed his comrades was on the loose. Caroline caught him single-handedly thanks to her black belt in taekwondo and judo.

The blonde wasn't supposed to go on that mission because it was going to be dangerous, but she still did. Caroline tailed the police officers and when they got to the abandoned warehouse, she acted even though she knew that there was a good chance that she would be killed.

Her parents were always afraid for her life because they knew that Caroline didn't care about herself enough to get a job that would be safe. They wanted her to become an elementary school teacher because they knew that she loved kids almost as much as she did fighting, but when she didn't budge they had to try and deal with it.

Caroline's parents currently lived in Chicago with her younger brother, Ezra and Caroline was alone in New York City.

As the blonde got out of the bathtub she walked over to her towel and dried herself off with no mind. Putting on her robe, she left the bathroom. Caroline looked towards the open window and she groaned inwardly. Shutting the window, she retrieved her gun that was in her safe in the closet. The blonde made sure that the gun was full and then she put it under her pillow.

As she lay down on her bed, she shut her eyes but quickly opened them because of the draft that was coming in through the window that she thought she closed.

Reaching for her gun, she stood up and pointed at the window. Looking around her bedroom, she narrowed her eyes in hopes of seeing a silhouette that she could shoot at.

When she saw nobody, she walked over to the window carefully and shut it, before locking it. Once more she looked to her left and right.

Sighing, the blonde went back to her bed, but decided to keep the lights on.

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson stood outside her window with his gun in his pocket. He decided to scare her and so he opened the window, silently.

He could have killed her then and there, but he decided that it wouldn't be as fun if she didn't fight back. After all, Klaus liked a woman that could fight back.

Smirking, he waited for her to realize that the window was open.

As she realized that the draft was coming from the window, her eyes opened. Klaus watched as she reached for the gun that was under her pillow and he chuckled.

It looked like she was already heeding his warning and he couldn't help but smirk in victory.

Caroline stood up and walked to the window and so he hid from her because he knew that if she was to spot him she would shoot him without a second thought. Klaus was still young at twenty nine and he wasn't about to let some wannabe savior girl kill him.

He watched her as she shut the window and looked outside through the window. As she walked away from the window, she turned on the light and got back into bed.

Grinning, the former prisoner took out a blank sheet of paper and his pen.

Jotting something down, he put a rock on the paper before jumping. Anybody else would probably break their leg from jumping from the third story fire escape, but not him.

As the morning light streamed in through window, she woke up. Caroline couldn't sleep for the most part because of the paranoia that she was feeling over Klaus being a free man. She concluded that she crashed before the sun came up. Getting out of bed, she walked to the window and looked to the left and right one more time. The rock that stood in the center of her fire escape caught her attention because she realized that there was a paper under it.

Opening the window, she reached for the rock and threw it to the side before grabbing the sheet of paper that was about to be carried away with the wind.

Once she had the sheet of paper, she shut her window and unfolded the paper.

The handwriting wasn't familiar to her and so she looked all the way to the end of the letter.

It read Klaus.

Putting her fingers on her temples, she walked over to her bed and sat down.

The letter read:

_Miss. Forbes…_

_ I hope you understand that you will not be seeing the New Year because you'll be long gone by then. Putting me away was your biggest mistake and now you're going to pay for that little slip up of yours with your own life. Or possibly, I'll take you brother's life… Ezra is it? What a lovely name! Anyway, I just thought that it would be gentlemanly of me to leave you a warning. You know… to say goodbye to your police friends and your boyfriend. Live it up, Caroline. You don't have much time left. That right there, sweetheart…is a promise._

_Yours truly,_

_Klaus_

Caroline's eyes were wide at this point and she could feel the goose bumps running along her skin. Reaching for her blanket, she put it around herself and reached for her cell phone.

She dialed her parent's phone number and Elizabeth Forbes answered on the third ring.

"Caroline?" She asked.

"Mom," Caroline said, exhaling the breath that she has been holding.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" Liz wondered.

"Ezra. Where is he?" Caroline questioned about her eighteen year old brother.

"He's in college… What's going on?"

"Mom… I need you to promise me that you won't let Ezra out of your sight."

"Caroline, you sound insane! What the hell happened?" Liz asked as she called for William, her husband.

"What's the matter?" Bill asked as he approached his wife.

"It's Caroline… She's talking crazy!"

Bill's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he took the phone from his wife and put it to his ear.

"Sweetheart, is everything alright?" Her father asked, worriedly.

"Daddy… Do you remember that first guy I put away?" Caroline asked as she tapped her feet on the floor, quickly.

"Yes," Bill nodded.

"Okay… Well, he's out earlier than I expected and now he's going after me. He left me a warning, dad."

"Did he threaten you?" Bill asked as he reached for his cell phone.

"It doesn't matter! Just promise me that you won't let Ezra out of your sight. I need the three of you to stay together. I need you guys to survive this!"

"Caroline, I'll get a detective. I'll find him and they'll put him away." Her father reassured her.

"No." Caroline said.

"No?" Bill questioned, the confusion evident in his voice.

"I want you guys to celebrate Christmas. I don't want you to worry. I'll be okay, but I need to know that all of you will be okay as well. Daddy, please! Promise me you'll protect Ezra and mom. Promise me!"

"I promise," Bill replied, defeated.

"Thank you," she said before she hung up.

Bill put the phone down and looked at his wife with wide eyes.

"Bill…?" She questioned.

"Where's Ezra?" He cut her off.

"He's in college." She answered.

Caroline's father nodded before he put on his jacket.

"Where are you going!?" Liz cried out.

"Listen, Liz…" Bill said as he walked over to his wife and put his hands on her cheeks. "I need you to promise me that you'll stay here and keep all of the doors and windows locked. Don't let Tobias out of the house." He said as he looked towards the golden retriever.

"Can you please tell me what the hell is going on here!?"

"Not right now, but just promise me you'll stay here. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

* * *

Caroline entered the precinct and immediately walked over to her desk.

Matt realized that she wasn't acting like herself and so he walked over to her.

"Are you alright, Care?"

"I'm fine." She nodded.

"Are you sure? You seem to be a bit off…"

"Matt, really… I'm good. Where's Jesse?" She asked him.

"He hadn't come in yet." The blonde man shrugged before he excused himself.

Dialing Jesse's number, she swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. When he didn't answer, she threw the phone on her desk and her coworkers looked over at her with confusion and curiosity.

Her best friend, Detective Bonnie Bennett walked over to her with Matt behind her.

"Care?" Bonnie questioned.

"I'm fine," she said before she pushed past them with her phone in hand.

The both of them looked at one another with wide eyes because they didn't know why Caroline was acting in such a way.

Caroline ran into the bathroom and dialed Jesse's number again. She let out a deep breath when she heard breathing on the other end of the line.

"Jess? Are you okay?"

"For now," the accented voice said.

"Klaus," she realized.

"The one and only." He smirked as he looked at the man who had his hands and legs tied.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing much… He's still alive if that's what you want know, but on how long he lives depends entirely on you."

"How do I know that he's still alive?" Caroline asked him.

"You wound me, love!" Klaus cried out, dramatically.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him and repeated, "How do I know that he's still alive?"

"You want evidence? I'll give you evidence." He told her before he took a picture of Jesse.

Caroline received a picture message and she opened it. Her eyes water when she realized that Jesse really was alive.

"Is that enough evidence for you?" Klaus asked her.

"Yes it is, now let him go." Caroline ordered.

"See, sweetheart that isn't how it works. I'll keep him alive because I want him to watch as I torture you before killing you."

"You won't be able to torture me and kill me if I don't know where you are."

"Well then, do jot down my address…" He said.

Once Caroline was finished speaking to Klaus, she walked back to her desk and called for Bonnie and Matt.

"What's going on?" They asked in unison.

"Niklaus Mikaelson is out and he has Jesse." She told them.

"What?" They both said, their eyes wide in shock.

* * *

There you have it! I hope this was alright and yes, I know… Klaus is a total creeper!

Please Leave Feedback :D

If anybody would like to become my beta, just let me know!

~Hana :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with a quick update :) I hope ya'll like it even though this is the un-beta'd version!

I would like to thank Guilia for the lovely cover :)

Enjoy!

* * *

When the three of them came up with a plan, Caroline suited up.

"He said that if there is any sign of backup, he'll kill Jesse without a second thought. We have to remember that Klaus isn't one to bluff, so I'm going in alone."

"What? No! That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Matt shouted.

"Listen, Matt. I know that I'm being foolish, but Jesse is in danger because of me and I have to make sure that he comes out alive." The blonde told him as she put the gun into her back.

"Caroline, you do realize that Klaus wants you dead, right?" Bonnie asked her.

"Yes, I know."

"Then why are you willingly walking into a trap?" Matt asked her and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"I know that he's probably plotting my downfall as we speak, but the two of you have to understand that I won't be able to live through it if I know that Jesse died because of me."

"But Caroline, you have to think about yourself!" Bonnie said.

"I've thought about myself enough. When I got into this field I knew that there was a chance that I would lose my life in the process and I dealt with it. I didn't run away from my job because catching the bad guys is my passion and even if Klaus does kill me. I'll kill him at the same time and then we'd both be dead and all would be well."

"We aren't going to be able to change your mind, are we?" Matt asked the stubborn blonde.

"Nope." Caroline said before she gave each of them a hug and left the precinct.

Both Matt and Bonnie stared after her with wide eyes and once she turned the corner, they hoped to god that she would make it out alive with Jesse in tow.

She decided to take her Infiniti instead of a police car because it wouldn't provoke Klaus as much as a police car would.

As she approached the warehouse, she made sure that her gun was full.

Parking her car, she got out and made her way towards the entrance. The warehouse had mold building on the surface.

* * *

"She's here, boss." Stefan told Klaus.

Klaus turned to Stefan and nodded. He reached for his gun and stood up. He was currently counting the stacks of money that he had on his table.

As he heard Caroline's footsteps, he smirked as he waited to see her.

Caroline turned a corner and came face to face with Klaus.

Gasping silently, Caroline realized that Klaus has only gotten more sexier. She didn't know how that was possible, but she shook the thoughts from her head.

"Where's Jesse?" She deadpanned.

"Miss. Forbes! I would think that you'd at least say hello before getting down to business."

"You don't deserve a hello." She spat.

"Well then... Shall we get down to business?"

"Where is Jesse?" She said again, ignoring him completely.

"Stefan, bring the lad out, will you?"

"Of course, sir." He nodded, a smirk on his lips.

As Stefan disappeared, Klaus watched her with a curious eye.

"You haven't changed, love." He told her.

"That's what freedom does to you." She shrugged easily as she eyed the weapon in his hand.

"Are you trying to say that I look older than I am?" He questioned, amused.

"Something like that." She shrugged even though she thought that he looked as hot if not hotter as the day that she arrested him.

The blonde remembered what kind of charmer he was and she sighed, internally because she was sure that he would be a good lover.

_Stop thinking like that about him, Caroline!_ The little voice in her head said.

"Caroline!" She heard Jesse say from behind her.

Turning around, she looked towards Jesse with relief in her bright blue eyes.

Her eyes roamed over his face and body and she realized that he only had a scratch that ran across his cheek. He was wearing sweatpants and a white v-neck. Jesse's clothing was dirty, but other than that he seemed to be okay.

"You're okay," she breathed out.

"I'm okay," he nodded as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Aw, how adorable! Lovers reunited." Klaus said as Caroline felt the gun press against her back.

"You want to kill me? Fine, do it but let him go." She spat as she felt Klaus' breath on her neck.

"What would be the fun in that?" He questioned.

"What are you trying to say?" The blonde asked.

"I would think that by now you know that you can't trust my word. I'm a bloody criminal for crying out loud!" He said as he burst out laughing.

Both Caroline's and Jesse's eyes widened in realization.

_They were both going to die by Klaus' hand._

"We had- had a deal." She stuttered out.

"I know that, but wouldn't it be lovely to see your reaction when my dear friend Stefan blows your boyfriend's brains out right in front of you?"

"Klaus..." She began.

"Ah... I love how you say my name." He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her midsection.

"You lied!" She cried out, angrily as she tried to push him away. Her blood was boiling at this point and she wanted to slap that fucking smirk off of his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He warned her as he held onto her tighter.

Kicking him in the groin, Caroline turned around and pointed her gun at his forehead. Klaus groaned as he felt the pain.

"Let. Him. Go." She spat.

"Kill him." The criminal ordered.

Stefan nodded and put his finger on the trigger.

"Wait. Wait!" Caroline cried out.

"I gave you enough time, Caroline. Now your end has come." He said as he pointed his gun at her chest.

"Stop! Just give me a minute. Hear me out." She begged.

"You have five seconds." He growled. "GO!" He shouted.

"I—I'll do whatever you want. Please… Just don't kill Jesse. Let him go. He isn't a part of this. We met a couple of months back and he treated me with respect. Please, I like him."

"As touching as your little speech is, I'd probably take you up on that offer if you said that you loved him. I understand why you don't… He may have a deep voice, but other than that he is a boy. You, Caroline. You need a man." He said as he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Listen, please. You're a man. Show me what a man has to offer. Let him go. Please!" She pleaded with him.

Klaus smirked as she complimented him on his masculinity and waited for her to continue. He wasn't going to kill her either way. Not at first at least…

She knew that she could shoot him straight in the heart at that moment, but for some reason she couldn't do it.

"What do you speak of, Miss. Forbes?" Klaus questioned, curiously.

"I'll be yours. I don't care. Just let him go."

"I was planning on making you mine as it was." He shrugged as he aimed the gun at Jesse's chest and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Caroline cried out as she turned back and noticed the blood that was splattering from her boyfriend's chest.

Looking down at his chest, Jesse's hazel eyes widened and he fell to the floor in a heap because his legs gave out.

Running towards him, she kneeled beside him and took his hand into her own.

"Oh my god, Jesse. I'm so sorry. I am so sorry!" She cried out as she caressed his cheek.

"You come with us now and I'll call an ambulance. You don't come with us and your boyfriend will surely die without any medical aide." Klaus slowly said as he watched the tears run down her face.

"You—you're a monster!" She sobbed as she looked for her gun.

Realizing then that she dropped the gun when she ran towards Jesse, her eyes widened in despair.

"You have a chance to save your boyfriend, love." He said again as he walked over to her gun and picked it up.

"Car—Caroline," Jesse tried to get out.

"Yes?" She cried as she looked into his eyes.

Jesse squeezed her hand with all of the strength that he could muster and gave her a small smile.

"Let me die. Don't go with him." He begged.

Caroline shook her head as she released his hand. Standing up, she turned towards Klaus.

"I'll go," she told him, defeated.

"That's a good girl. Mate, call our friend, Jay an ambulance, will you?"

Stefan nodded and dialed 911 before he made his way outside and into the black SUV.

"His name is Jesse." She spat in his direction.

"I don't particularly care." He shrugged as he walked over to her and grabbed her arm harshly.

Biting back a cry, Caroline looked up at him through hooded eyes.

"All would have gone well if you didn't stick your nose in on that day." He told her, malice dripping from his voice.

"I did what I had to do. I put you away because it was the right thing. You can't hate me for that."

"You're right. I don't hate you, but my life mission at this point is to turn your life into a living hell. I hope you understand what you just agreed to because the rest of your short life is bound to not be pleasant." He said.

"If I die, at least I'll die knowing what love felt like." She said before pulling away from him.

"Don't tell me you love that foolish boy. When Stefan found him he was bloody masturbating! What grown man does that?"

"I'm sure you did that plenty of times when you were rotting away in that jail cell." She spat even though she did feel a bit disgusted at Jesse.

"All true, but guess what love. I no longer have to pleasure myself. I have you to do that from this point forward." He smirked, evilly.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, facing him.

"You didn't think that I was just taking you for the hell of it. Sure, I want to make your life a living hell, but I also want to fuck you enough times until you only know my name."

A shiver ran down her spine as she crossed her arms over her chest because of the feeling of goose bumps crawling across her skin.

"I see you're afraid. Good." He smirked as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the exit.

Thinking fast, Caroline tore a strip of hair and dropped it on the floor.

Caroline knew that the police would get involved and so they would search the warehouse and eventually they would find a strip of her hair. She understood that when Bonnie and Matt found out they would start looking for her and hopefully they would find her.

Frowning, Caroline realized that only Matt and Bonnie would know that it was Klaus who was behind Jesse's kidnapping and his attempted murder.

"If you're trying to give those police officers evidence that I'm behind this whole thing, stop it." Klaus ordered as he looked into her eyes, bored.

"Stop being so paranoid." She scoffed even though he was right.

Caroline was trying to make Matt's and Bonnie's jobs easier.

"Stop telling me what to do." He replied as they finally reached the car.

Pushing her in the backseat, Klaus sat next to her and Stefan sat in the driver's seat.

"Where to, sir?" He asked him, his eyes on the road.

"The Upper East Side." He clarified.

"Yes sir," he nodded before driving off.

Stefan handed Klaus a pair of handcuffs and Klaus handcuffed the blonde.

Looking back, Caroline sighed sadly because she didn't even know if Jesse was going to make it because of the gun wound.

"Do you hear that, love? That is the sound of the ambulance coming to your boy toy's rescue. He'll live. It's not like I shot him straight in the heart." He shrugged.

"Go to hell," she snapped and Klaus chuckled.

"I already have a seat reserved in hell. Now all I have to do is reserve a seat for you."

"I am not turning into a killer."

"Maybe not out of your own free will, but rest assured Caroline. You shall do as I say and if you dare fight back, I'll kill each and every person that you love before I get to you. That's a promise." He told her, turning away from her.

_Before you have a chance to make me suffer further, I'll do as you say, but I will get my revenge and when I get my revenge you'll be so deep in love with me that you'll die knowing that I fooled you. That, Niklaus Mikaelson is a promise that I intend to keep. _She said to herself as she looked down at her hands. She would make him pay and even if she lost herself in the process, she would know that she succeeded.

* * *

There you have it! I hope that this chapter was okay!

Now, I'm still a bit unsure if people are liking this, so if you could let me know that would be awesome, because if not... I'll probably just delete it and it'll be less work for me...

Please Leave Feedback! :)

~Hana :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am back with an update! I don't think I made you guys wait very long for it, right?

Anyway, I am blown away by the response and I am really enjoying writing this fic :)

Also, let's remember that this is a dark fic, so some of y'all may not like it...

Enjoy!

* * *

As Stefan drove up to Klaus' apartment, Klaus smiled at Caroline.

"What are you smiling about?" She questioned, the irritation lacing her voice.

"Oh, nothing." He sighed dramatically.

"Whatever..." The blonde said with a roll of her blue eyes.

"Stefan, stay out here and keep our guest company, will you?"

"But boss..." Stefan began.

"I'll be fine. I know that you believe that there are hit men following me because they want me dead, but we're right outside the building. Don't you worry." Klaus said before he put his hand on the door.

"Can you at least take off these handcuffs. They're hurting me." Caroline whined, feigning pain.

"Well, I would but I don't exactly trust you." Klaus shrugged.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him as she tried to free herself from the handcuffs.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Klaus told her.

"So what. It's not like you give a damn." She snapped.

"Although, I do enjoy your sharp tongue, I recommend taking it down a notch... I don't think you want me to get all Hulk-y like on you."

"Unless you can literally turn into a humongous green monster I'm not afraid of you." She sassed him as she threw him an innocent smile.

"And that is where your mistake lies." Klaus sighed before he pushed the door open.

Caroline watched as he went into the building and quickly came up with a plan.

She looked over at Stefan through hooded eyes and then she looked down at the cuffs that held her hands in place.

Remembering the self-defense classes that she took as a teenager, she acted without much thought.

She hoisted herself up and put her hands through Stefan's head.

The blonde straddled his neck with all of the willpower that she could muster and he began coughing as the metal of the handcuffs crushed down on his neck.

"Get- off of- me." Stefan choked out.

"Give me the keys to these stupid handcuffs and I will." She whispered into his ear as she hardened her hold on his neck.

"No," he spat.

"Well then," she shrugged.

Caroline could feel herself being pulled away from Stefan as Klaus removed her hands from Stefan's neck.

"Bloody hell, love." She heard Klaus say as Stefan began to cough frantically.

She growled in his direction and the Brit smirked in victory.

"You have quite the willpower." He complimented her.

"Fuck you," she spat as he pushed her into the seat.

"Haven't we talked about this already?" He questioned as a smirk played on his lips.

She ignored him and Klaus put his index finger under her chin.

Forcing her to look into his blue-gray eyes he said, "I always win."

"Sure you do," she scoffed.

"Oh, I do... I must admit though, you have a good head on your shoulders."

"Oh, I know." She smiled innocently.

"I truly do look forward to breaking you in more than one way." He admitted before he plunged a syringe into her neck.

"Drive," Klaus ordered once Caroline was unconscious.

* * *

Caroline awoke in a dark room. She couldn't see anything, but the different silhouettes of the different furniture.

She shut her eyes quickly because she felt like her eyelids were heavy. Her head was pounding as she tried to stand up.

"Don't bother," she heard a voice say.

Remembering the past events of that day- or maybe it was the next day- she quickly stood up and almost lost her balance.

"You aren't a very good listener, are you love?"

"Where the hell am I?" She questioned as she looked around the bedroom.

"Around." He simply shrugged.

"I can't even see you, asshole." Caroline spat in his direction.

"How about now?" He asked once he switched on the lights.

Caroline shut her eyes quickly because of how sensitive her eyes seemed to be.

Once she opened her eyes, she took in what he was wearing. He was wearing a black Hugo Boss suit and a purple button-down shirt.

"What's the occasion?" She questioned as she eyed his outfit with curiosity.

"You are," Klaus replied simply as he stalked over to her with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Woah, woah, woah... Get away from me." Caroline ordered as she backed away from him.

"There isn't much point in trying to sabotage what I have planned for you."

"Listen... I get that you're mad at me and that you want revenge, but this isn't the answer. You're holding me here. Isn't that enough?" She asked him as she tried to reason with him even though she could infer that it was useless.

"Actually, love... No, it isn't. I don't believe you understand what I had to endure while I was away." He replied as he put his hands behind his back and slowly made his way closer to her.

"You got what you deserved. It isn't my fault that you were linked to illegal activity." She told him as she looked for an out.

"Maybe not, but you were the reason why I was caught in the first place."

"Even if I wasn't there, you would have still gotten busted." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes at him.

She knew that it wasn't the most prudent choice that she has ever made, but he sounded pathetic.

"Actually, that is where you're wrong..." He began.

"Excuse me?" She questioned as her back hit the bed stand.

"I got word that the police were on there way and I was getting ready to get out, but of course you put a stop to my plans when you came through the doors with your weapon yielded." He sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well... I did what I had to do. You can't hate me for doing my job. I bring people into custody to achieve justice. I did what I knew was right."

"Actually, no. You did what you thought was right, not what you knew was right."

"Unless you're some sort of psychoanalyst, you don't know what I was thinking on that day."

"But I do... You were a young girl who wasn't content with how her job was turning out. They wouldn't let you go out into the field because they thought that you weren't ready and so you went against their word."

"I may have went against their word, but at least I caught you. That is something that I will never ever regret." She spat in his direction event though she knew that her life was in his hands.

A sadistic smirk assembled on his plump lips and he raised his palm as if he was going to slap her.

Caroline knew what was coming next, but she stood her ground.

She wasn't about to shield herself away from him because she knew that he would feel a sense of victory if she quivered away in fear. She knew that he would believe that she would do what was asked of her because of the fear that she felt.

Instead of slapping her, he put his hand on her cheek.

A shiver ran down Caroline's spine as she felt the hardness and warmth of his hand on her cheek.

She hated the way her body reacted to a simple touch of his, but she remained stoic. Caroline would rather die than respond to him positively.

Klaus moved closer to her and Caroline felt his breath on her ear.

"You are still as feisty- if not more- as the day we first met." He whispered into her ear seductively.

Caroline decided to stay rigid as she felt one of his finger's glide into her ear.

She hated how he thought that he could do whatever he pleased with her. She hated that he found out about Jesse and used him as her weakness. Caroline just hated him and she wanted him to pay for everything that he has done to her and all of those innocent people.

Her hands were not tied and so she quickly acted.

As the blonde punched him in the groin, Klaus let out a growl as he felt the overwhelming pain.

Removing his fingers from her hair, he fell to the floor and put his hands on his manhood.

"You- you're going to regret that."

He promised her.

Caroline kneeled before him and she put her hand on his cheek innocently.

"Bring it." She said before she stood up and walked back to the bed as if nothing was wrong.

Once Klaus' pain subsided, he stood up and stalked towards her.

As he approached her, he heard a knock on the door.

"NOT NOW!" He shouted as his animalistic blue-grey eyes landed on the blonde that sat before him.

She had a small smile on her lips and Klaus couldn't wait to wipe that smile right off.

After all, he loved challenges.

"It's urgent." Klaus heard Stefan say.

The Brit huffed in annoyance, but turned towards the door.

When he had his hand on the door knob, he turned back to Caroline.

A smirk played on his full lips and he said, "This isn't over."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Caroline replied.

Klaus threw one more smirk in her direction before he left the bedroom.

As he walked down the hallway, he looked towards Stefan.

"What is this urgent business that I must attend to?" Klaus asked him even though his thoughts were on Caroline and how he could get back at her.

"Elijah has ordered a meeting with you." Stefan replied as they descended the spiral staircase.

"Of course he has..." The Brit's voice trailed off as they approached Elijah's study.

Stefan excused himself and Klaus nodded.

Once Stefan was gone, Klaus raised his knuckle to knock on the mahogany door.

"Come in."

Klaus sighed, but turned the doorknob and entered his brother's study.

Once inside Elijah's study, Klaus walked over to the one of the burgundy colored chairs and sat down.

Crossing his right leg over his left knee, he looked towards Elijah.

"Stefan has told me that you wish to speak too me." Klaus started.

"That is correct." The Mikaelson mafia leader replied.

"Well...?" Klaus questioned, growing impatient.

"You have abducted a civilian." Elijah said as he put his hands on his table and snatched his younger brother carefully.

"Actually, brother... You've got it all wrong-" Klaus began, but Elijah interrupted him.

"Is that so?" The chocolate-brown eyed man questioned.

"Yes..."

"Well then do tell me." He urged.

"As you wish, brother... First off, it is because of this supposed civilian that I was captured in the first place all those years ago. Second off, I did not abduct her, she came with me willingly." He shrugged as he lay back in the chair and smirked.

"We are having a meeting, so how about you sit like a gentleman?" Elijah snapped as he eyed his younger brother disapprovingly.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you, 'LIjah." Klaus chuckled even though he knew that he was getting on Elijah's nerves.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, you may dress like a gentleman because of your many suits, but in reality you aren't. You're a vicious killer."

"Am I, now? That's interesting, considering that I haven't yet gotten caught." The eldest smirked.

"It's because you throw others under the bus because of how selfish you are." Klaus spat, his voice laced with venom and anger.

"You might think that I had a part in you being caught, but I didn't." He told him as he stood up and walked over to the bar table.

As he picked up the tumbler that was filled with amber liquid, Klaus narrowed his eyes at him.

The day that Klaus was caught, was the day that Elijah was supposed to be doing business in that part of town. Klaus only went for his brother because Elijah ordered him to. Almost like he knew that the cops would bust him.

"Drink?" Elijah asked Klaus as he held an empty glass up.

"I'm good." He told him before he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, brother?"

"I'm going back upstairs. I have some unfinished business with the civilian as you call her." He replied with a roll of his blue-grey eyes.

"No you are not." Elijah quickly said as he stopped Klaus from exiting his study.

"I beg your pardon?" Klaus questioned as he watched his brother with confusion.

"Let her go, or I will report you myself." He ordered him.

"Listen, Elijah… I don't know who you think you are, but I am going to let her go when I deem it right. That might be in a few days or never. Threaten me all you want… That isn't going to change the fact that I want revenge and that I will get it." Klaus said before he pushed past his older brother and pulled the mahogany door open.

Once Klaus was out of ear-shot, Elijah called for his guard Enzo.

"Yeah, boss?" Enzo asked.

"Kill my brother." He ordered him.

* * *

There you have it! Ahhh, I love this chappie! That was a bit of a cliff hanger, eh?

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


End file.
